Justice SoEul Seven Heavenly Virtues: Bonus Story 01
by bluefairy17
Summary: He is at the height of his career, winning each and every case. She was raised to be a truthful and fair woman, believing that the law can save anyone. In a world full of lies and crimes, will a love tainted by judgment and doubt ever be saved? Will two different views ever become one?


A/N: This was a story I've written a few years ago (maybe back in 2011 or 2012?) for the SoEul Seven Heavenly Virtues in Lovers Unparalleled. I hope you enjoy reading! :)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV shows/ Anime I write for. They are properties of their owners and creators, and in no way am I associated with them. Any name, place, date and event similar to reality are coincidental. In no way am I getting money for writing these stories. No copyright infringement intended. These are only works of fictions.**

* * *

SoEul Seven Heavenly Virtues

Bonus story 001: Justice

_He is at the height of his career, winning each and every case._

_She was raised to be a truthful and fair woman, believing that the law can save anyone._

_In a world full of lies and crimes, will a love tainted by judgment and doubt ever be saved?_

_Will two different views ever become one?_

_ "Sunbae, we'll reach our dreams someday, ne?"A wide smile formed on Ga Eul's lips as she waited for Yi Jung's answer. She looked at him hopefully with her beautiful brown pair of orbs._

_ "Of course, Ga Eul- yang." The guy next to Ga Eul responded, flashing his signature smile at her as he answered. "We'll definitely make it to the top."_

Ga Eul still vividly remembers that night; that night that they made a promise with each other. That night had been already a few years back- back when they were still both aiming for the top, yet, those words are still fresh to her memory as if it only happened the night before.

It was the night after their graduation from law school. A lot of their classmates preferred to go to bars and parties to celebrate the night. The two of them, though, preferred to have a quiet night with just the two of them, sharing a bottle of soju as they looked at the brightly lit nighttime sky above them. A lot of things are still waiting for them after graduating law school. Just like the how the others have put it, graduating is not an ending but a start of something new and wonderful. They knew that after graduation, a lot of things are still to be done- board exam, job interviews, etc. They knew that aiming for the top would be tough, given that a lot of people are sharing the same field as they are. And they both know that being on the top would mean giving up and sacrificing a lot of things. Yet, they still promised each other that whatever happens, they'll both reach their dreams… together.

Things turned out pretty much as they have planned it. Yi Jung was accepted at a top private law firm in the country, serving as one of the firm's top assets in the field and also as the youngest one. Ga Eul, on the other hand, has decided to work at the public attorney's office even though a lot of opportunities from other different law firms were given to her.

_"Why not be with me in this company, instead?" Yi Jung asked curiously, as he cannot really comprehend the reason behind Ga Eul's decision to work at the public attorney's office when she has a lot more choices."I thought that we're both aiming to be at the top?"_

_ "Yes, we are, Yi Jung- sunbae." Ga Eul answered with a smile as she made an eye contact with him. "But… being in a private law firm means that I cannot fulfill the main reason why I became a lawyer. I chose this job because I want o help people… to save innocent lives using the law. Being with the public office doesn't mean that I can't be at the top. I will be… we will be."_

Working in the public attorney's office wasn't as grand as working in a private law firm. The salary wasn't as huge as in the private firms' but it was decent enough for a lawyer.

For the past years that Ga Eul has worked here, she has been sincerely happy and satisfied with how things are going on. Cases are turning up once in a while that makes her busy but she's happy to be of help to others who couldn't afford to hire private lawyers. She knew that her experience in the field wasn't that much, yet, she's happy that people seek for her help and somehow, she was able to help other people using her own capability.

Recently, a new case for her has turned up and unlike anything that she has encountered before, the case is a bigger and more serious matter. It's also such a case wherein she couldn't let the person down.

_"Please, Attorney Chu." The middle aged man begged her as he finished telling her his story and what the case is about. "I really need the money."_

_ "I understand, Mr. Kang." Ga Eul told the man, understanding his situation very well. "However, I think I ought to tell you that this one's going to be pretty tough, given the fact that what you're demanding is a huge sum of money and also, the people who are going to be involved are not ordinary people. I hope you could understand how tough the situation could turn out and how hard it will be for us. I'll do my best to help you, Mr. Kang. I can't promise anything; I can't promise to win this case for you. But I'll definitely do my best."_

_ "Thank you, Attorney Chu."_

* * *

"Attorney So, someone is looking for you." Jung Shin, one of the interns working in Yi Jung's firm informed him. "Should I let him come?"

"Please do." Yi Jung answered as he started to arrange the pile of papers on his desk. He straightened his coat and composed himself as to look good in front of his new client. As soon as Yi Jung was done fixing the documents, his client entered the room, followed by a couple of bodyguards. Yi Jung wasn't able to see the face of his client at first but from the corner of his eye, he could see the bodyguards and the clothes his client was wearing. Just from that, Yi Jung could tell that this person seeking for his help is not just some ordinary person. He then looked up and saw a familiar face. Standing up from his seat, Yi Jung extended his hand. "Good morning, I'm So Yi Jung."

The man, who Yi Jung felt as if they were the same age, shook hands with him. "Good morning, Atty. So. I'm Song Woo Bin." The man introduced himself.

Yi Jung motioned for his client to sit down. Yi Jung looked at his client thoroughly and was trying to figure out where he had seen this guy before. His name sounded utterly familiar to his ears. He knew he has heard this name before. "What can I do to help you?" Yi Jung asked as soon as they took their seats. He's not the type of person who goes around the bush and from the looks of the guy sitting across him, Mr. Song Woo Bin doesn't seem to like having his time wasted as well.

"I need your expertise, Atty. So." Song Woo Bin immediately answered. "I want you to be official lawyer."

"What maybe the problem, sir?" Yi Jung asked, curious as to why the guy needs his help. He's still young in this field and has only experienced handling several cases before but due to his inherent talent and skill, he won each and every case that he has handled before.

Song Woo Bin motioned for his bodyguard to bring out something. The bodyguard handed Yi Jung the brown envelope and from the looks of it, Yi Jung could tell that it was something like an official letter coming from the court. Yi Jung opened it and saw that he was right. He scanned the document and took note of the necessary things. After doing so, Yi Jung put back the document back inside the envelope and faced Song Woo Bin again. "It seems that a person is demanding a huge sum of money from you, Mr. Song."

"That's how it looks." Song Woo Bin answered, his voice was cold and indifferent, Yi Jung deduced as the way how he really talks. "I'm not planning to give up such a large amount of money and I'm not planning to get in jail, either. That's why I'm asking for your help."

"From what I read, it looks like the person was accusing you of scamming a large amount of money and wants what he invested back. Am I right?"

"If that's how it looks to you…"

_A person of few words._ Yi Jung thought. He was asking questions to gain more information but from the answers the other person is giving him, it seemed that he won't get much.

"Atty. So…" Song Woo Bin called Yi Jung's attention and stared at him with a pair of cold black orbs. "I cannot give you more information than what is written in that document. I came here to seek your help as my lawyer. Win this case, that's all."

"But I cannot really work on this case with just this document in hand." Yi Jung said, showing the brown envelope in his hand. "The information written here is based on the other party's view of this case. I need yours to be able to formulate how I should attack this case."

"Then I'm willing to give you a little more information, just a little more." Song Woo Bin said. "Just promise to win this case for me."

"I promise." Yi Jung instantly agreed as he and Song Woo Bin shook hands again.

* * *

"Ga Eul- yang?" Yi Jung called out the name of the girl sitting across him. "You look so… occupied." He stated.

"I'm sorry sunbae." Ga Eul apologized. "I've been quite busy lately."

"What is it that is occupying your mind? Would you mind telling me?" Yi Jung asked as he put a couple of spoonfuls of sugar to his black coffee.

"I have a new case going right now. It's a bit hard… and big- something that I only encountered now." Ga Eul said, not really telling the full details of the case. "I've been wondering how I could win the case for Mr. Kang. I told him that I'll do my best but… the accused person isn't just someone."

"Who's involved?" Yi Jung asked curiously.

Even though the two of them are working separately for the past years, as uhm, friends, Yi Jung and Ga Eul would sometimes meet for a cup of coffee and talk about things. Sometimes, they would reminisce college or talk about some of their other times. But on most occasions, they would be talking about the cases they are handling or have handled. In times like those, one would give out his or her opinion about the case and would sometimes also give advice as to how to win the case. It has always been like this for them and exchanging opinions and views have always been helpful especially when they are in the middle of a case.

"Have you ever heard of the name Song Woo Bin?" Ga Eul said in a low voice, careful as to not have the other people inside the café hear her.

Yi Jung's eyes widened in surprise as soon as he heard the name come out from Ga Eul's mouth. His grip on his cup tightened that it felt like he could almost break it that moment. "Song… Woo Bin, you say?" he asked in a low voice too, and for a second, he stuttered while mentioning the name.

"Yes." Ga Eul answered as she put down her own cup of coffee back on the table. "Does the name sound familiar to you at all?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jung nodded his head as he was slowly putting down his cup back on the table. So the lawyer that he's fighting against with would be… Ga Eul- yang? He tried so much to hide the shock on his face but it seemed that his own expression failed him.

"Are you okay, sunbae?" Ga Eul asked, realizing the tension that the name brought to Yi Jung's face.

"Ye… yes." Yi Jung answered. He took a deep breath and faced Ga Eul, still trying to hide the surprise. "What about the case?"

"The guy…" Ga Eul started, referring to Song Woo Bin. "…from several researches that I have made seemed to be the head of an investment firm. Apparently, it seems like the investment firm was just a front to scam money out of people. My client is one of the victims and sadly, the old man has invested his entire retirement fund in the firm, hoping for it to double or even triple in a few months time, just like how the men in the company have put it. Recently, they have found out that his wife is suffering from a terminal illness and he badly needs the money in return as to allow his wife to undergo surgery. Unfortunately, the company seemed to dismiss his requests, saying that they can't give back the money due to contractual reasons."

"Usually, the investor cannot claim back his money during the duration of the contract." Yi Jung reasoned out, as that was what he read in the contract that Song Woo Bin's firm has handed him.

"I know that, sunbae." Ga Eul answered. "I've been studying the contract for some time now, trying to find out loopholes. It's tough. It seemed that the company had really made the contract as thorough as possible. At first, I thought that maybe it wasn't really a scam… but the business permit as well as other registry documents seemed fishy when I looked over them. It seemed that during the past three years, the company has undergone three name change and locations due to previous lawsuits filed against them. Royal Investment, Imperial Investment and then now, Imperial Trust." Ga Eul enumerated the three company names. "All these three companies have been owned by a man named Song Woo Bin."

_So that's why the name sounded so familiar._ Yi Jung thought as once as he listened to Ga Eul. "Are you sure about this, Ga Eul?" Yi Jung asked, making sure that he heard her right.

"Yes. I cannot be mistaken, sunbae."

* * *

"Royal Investment, Imperial Investment, Imperial Trust." Yi Jung read the names out loud. He had done his own research regarding the case and found out that what Ga Eul was saying was true enough. He scanned the documents and found the previous lawsuits filed against the company. From his research, he found out that the company, under the first two names, was dissolved due to the filed lawsuits. "So is that the reason he was seeking for my help?" Yi Jung wondered. Well, it was not like he was the best lawyer in town around, but he's definitely someone who has potential to be that person. He is one of the firm's top assets, and also the youngest one. He won every case he handled and was definitely reaching the top of the business ladder, he and Ga Eul's dream.

As Yi Jung was busy scanning the documents, a knock was heard and Jung Shin informed Yi Jung that Song Woo Bin came to see him. "Let him in." Yi Jung answered.

"Good morning, Mr. Song." Yi Jung greeted the man with a warm smile as he invited him inside his office.

"It's not a good morning for me, Atty. So." Song Woo Bin said in a cold tone, something that is way colder than his usual speaking voice. Song Woo Bin motioned for his bodyguard to hand Yi Jung a brown envelope. As soon as Yi Jung received it, Woo Bin started talking again, "I wouldn't have come here if it was something so petty. But what does that mean, Atty. So? I thought you were doing your job as my lawyer?"

Yi Jung opened the envelope and knew instantly what caused the Song Woo Bin to speak in such tone. Inside the envelope was a letter from the court informing that a lawsuit was filed against the company and Song Woo Bin.

"I thought this matter wouldn't reach the court?" Song Woo Bin asked, referring to the previous talk he had with Yi Jung. "So what does that document mean?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Song, but this out of my bounds." Yi Jung informed his client as he put the documents back inside the envelope. When he and Song Woo Bin talked before, Yi Jung said that the matter wouldn't reach the court. _We could settle it outside and there wouldn't be any trial._ Yi Jung remembered the words he told the other man. Well, during that time, that's how it looked to Yi Jung. He knew that he could settle the matter outside the court but after knowing that Ga Eul was the one handling the other case, Yi Jung knew that it wouldn't be the case anymore.

"You said that you're going to win this case. I hope you're a man enough to stick to your own words." As soon as Song Woo Bin said those words, he left the office immediately, leaving a dumbstruck Attorney So inside.

* * *

"What did you just tell me, sunbae?" Ga Eul asked, slightly raising her voice. She heard it clearly but somehow, she doesn't want to believe any word that she heard from Yi Jung.

"Give up Imperial Trust's case." Yi Jung said out loud, making his point clear.

"Why are you asking me to do that?" Ga Eul asked, surprised and puzzled as to why Yi Jung was asking her to do that.

"Let's settle this matter out of the court." Yi Jung then said, ignoring Ga Eul's question. He did not beat around the bush and told her what he wanted to happen. Yi Jung then opened his brief case and handed Ga Eul a folder containing the documents of settling the matter out of the court. "It would be too bothersome if we reach the court, Ga Eul- yang."

Ga Eul took the documents and scanned it. Her eyes widened in surprise. She can't believe what she was reading that moment. "You're…" Ga Eul paused, still shocked at what she just read. "You're Song Woo Bin and Imperial Trust's lawyer?" Ga Eul asked, raising her eyebrow. She looked at him straight into his eyes and even though Yi Jung hasn't answered yet, Ga Eul knew the answer to her question already. "So you knew all along that the one you're fighting against is me?" Yi Jung only nodded his head to answer her question. "Why sunbae? Shouldn't I be the one asking you to give up the case?"

"Why?" He asked in a cold voice, eyes looking so firm and domineering.

"You know how that company works! It's a scam, sunbae. Don't you get it?" Ga Eul said, now really raising her voice. People from the other tables started to look at her but she didn't care. What the hell is happening? What is her Yi Jung sunbae trying to do?

"They're my client, Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung answered nonchalantly.

"You're helping the wrong people, sunbae." Ga Eul then handed back the documents to Yi Jung.

"It doesn't concern me if they are guilty or not, Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung locked eyes with Ga Eul, trying to pass his message to her. "The company and Mr. Song is my client. Even if what the company does is wrong, as its lawyer, it is my duty to fight for the company."

"But sunbae…" Ga Eul tried to reason out but the look on Yi Jung's face looked so determined and firm. "Didn't we became lawyers to help those in need? To save people using the law?"

"That's your reason, Ga Eul- yang. Mine's different."

Ga Eul couldn't believe what she is hearing. Is the person sitting across her the Yi Jung that she knew before? Is it the same So Yi Jung that she became friends with? "Why are you being like that, sunbae?" her tone was hurt, hurt by the words she was hearing from the person special to her.

"You know that I don't like my time to be wasted, Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung hands the document back to Ga Eul, as well as a pen. "We're willing to give back the money that Mr. Kang is demanding for. In return, sign these documents and withdraw the case from the court."

"I won't." Ga Eul said as she stared at the folder and pen right in front of her.

"Wasn't it just money that your client is after? Get the money, Ga Eul- yang and give it to him. Let the money save his wife, withdraw the case and the case is over. It's a win- win situation."

"So you think I'm only fighting for money?"

"Isn't that it?"

"Sunbae…" Ga Eul paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm her senses. "You know the reason I became a lawyer. You knew why I chose to work in the public attorney's office. Of all the people, you know the reasons why I took this job, even if I hadn't voiced it out to you. You're right; my client is after the money to save his wife. I, as his lawyer, ought to give it to him. What you're offering to me now is what he needed. But, I did not file that lawsuit just to gain money from Imperial Trust. I filed the case to save the other people who were fooled by Imperial Trust. It is not only for my client but for the others as well." Yi Jung quietly listened to Ga Eul. "I'm not withdrawing the case."

"You know how tough it would be if this reaches court." Yi Jung warned her.

"I know it would be tough, but if you're really pursuing this case…" Ga Eul paused and locked eyes with Yi Jung. "…then I'll fight against you until the end."

* * *

Ga Eul took a glance at the other side of the court. She could see Yi Jung sitting beside, who she supposes, is the infamous Song Woo Bin. A couple of bodyguards stood on the side which made her realize again that Song Woo Bin was not just someone you'd want to get involved with. Through further research on the accused, Ga Eul found out that Song Woo Bin seemed to have connections in the underground community, which was the reason why the company was able to come back after a couple of failures in the past.

"Atty. Chu…" Mr. Kang broke her stream of thoughts as he called her. "Are you sure about this? Can't we just accept their offer?" Mr. Kang asked, trying to change Ga Eul's mind at the very last minute. The first trial is about to start in a few minutes and Mr. Kang still doesn't seem that confident in what was going to happen.

"Mr. Kang…" Ga Eul faced her client, looking so determined and composed though deep inside, her heart is thumping faster than usual and butterflies are flying in her stomach due to the nervousness she can't explain. "Trust me." Ga Eul said as she flashed an assuring smile to her client. "I'll definitely do my best to win this case no matter what." Mr. Kang heaved a sigh and could only nod his head to what his lawyer has said.

After a few minutes, the judge came into court and officially started the hearing. When she was called, Ga Eul stood up from her seat, looking so firm and professional in her working suit. She went in front and started to detail the allegations her side is accusing Song Woo Bin of. "Apparently, your honor…" Ga Eul stated during the middle of her statement, "Mr. Kang does not remember anything that the other side saying about the dismissal of the contract. As an investment firm, it should be a practice for Imperial Trust's employees to discuss the contract in detail with their customers." Ga Eul continued on but after a few more sentences, Yi Jung raised his hand from the other side of the court.

"I request to impede your honor. About what Atty. Chu is saying…" Yi Jung paused, taking a look at Ga Eul who was also looking at him straight in the eyes. Ga Eul shot him a deadly glare, something that he only sees during the times that she is utterly serious and determined. At once, Yi Jung took away his glance at her and continued on with what he was about to say. "…she doesn't have concrete evidence about the accusation. Also, if you would check the company guidelines, Imperial Trust makes it to a point for their employees to thoroughly discuss the details of the contract to their clients. And Mr. Kang…" Yi Jung then looked at the middle- aged man sitting with his hands on his lap on the other side of the court. "might be the one in fault there. It is neither the company's nor the employees' fault if the customer doesn't remember anything being said during the discussion of the contract. And isn't it the duty of the client to read the contract first before signing in?".

"But your honor!" Ga Eul slightly raised her voice upon hearing Yi Jung's counter- attacks. She knew that he would be saying such things but somehow, she expected that he'd be a little more gentler towards her. Or so she thought.

The judge asked for silence as the audience started murmuring after Yi Jung's statements. "Continue Atty. Chu." The judge instructed.

"In the event that what Atty. So is saying is true…" Ga Eul paused as she asked for copies of the contracts. She held one contract on her right hand and another contract on the left. She showed everyone the front page of the contracts and then after a moment, flipped the contracts and showed it to everyone inside the court once again. People from the audience gasped as they saw the difference between the two contracts. A small smirk formed on Ga Eul's face as soon as she saw the audience's reaction. "I'm holding copies of contracts right now as you can see. The one on my right is the copy that the company has given Mr. Kang while the one on my left is for the company's. The other day, I requested a copy of the contract from the company and this, on my left, is what they gave me. When you look at the front page of the contracts, you'll think that they are exactly the same thing. However, if you flip them…" Ga Eul paused as she showed the back of the contracts once again, "You'll see that Mr. Kang's copy didn't have any written conditions at the back while the company's copy… has them, written in a relatively smaller font size."

From his position, Yi Jung saw the difference that Ga Eul has pointed out. He gritted his teeth, not prepared for this as the company didn't tell him such thing. Yi Jung turned to look at his client, Song Woo Bin, who was sitting quietly with a nonchalant look on his face. Yi Jung tried to pass his message across him, asking how did that happen. Much to his dismay, Song Woo Bin only gave him a stern look, as if saying, "Don't tell me you can't handle that?"

Ga Eul gave the copies to the judge and went back to her previous position. "The conditions written at the back of the company's copy were the circumstances stating about the dismissal of the contract. However, Mr. Kang did not have the same copy as the company's and it could be concluded that Mr. Kang isn't fully aware of the terms and conditions regarding the dismissal of the contract with Imperial Trust. As Atty. So could have put it, the company employee could have discussed the matter with Mr. Kang and there could have been a possibility wherein Mr. Kang had forgotten about those terms. However…" Ga Eul raised her head slightly, showing off her confidence and making her point, "if the copy given to the client did not contain such information, then how could my client remember those terms in the first place? What if the only thing that my client has read during the contract signing was his own copy? And because the two contracts looked exactly the same at first, he thought that they shared the same content, making him fully unaware of the additional conditions written at the back?" Ga Eul then paused and took a deep breath. She then looked at the judge and then with a wry smile on her lips, "That's all for now, your honor." She wouldn't actually want to reveal everything at the same time.

Yi Jung's name was called right after Ga Eul seated on her side. He straightened his coat and made his way towards the front, looking so domineering and confident as well. "Your honor…" Yi Jung started, his eyes focused on Ga Eul who was also looking back at him with the same look she had earlier. "In defense of Imperial Trust and of Mr. Song himself, I would like to deny Attorney Chu's earlier accusations against the company, the management and Mr. Song himself. In no way would the company give out a contract, lacking details such as the dismissal of the contract. Mr. Kang's copy may have been altered…"

"No!" Ga Eul shouted from where she was. She stood up as she shouted, gathering everyone's attention inside the trial room. Her eyes averted to Yi Jung's, meeting his that moment. She glared at him, sending her message across him that in no way would she or her client alter such documents. But his eyes looked cold and indifferent, something that Ga Eul has seen for the first time.

"Order in the court." The judge motioned and Ga Eul sat down quietly, trying to suppress the tears that are starting to form in her eyes.

* * *

"Ga Eul!" Yi Jung called out to Ga Eul as soon as they were out in the parking lot of the court. She did not stop, though, even if Yi Jung was sure that she heard his voice. "Ga Eul!" he shouted once more, trying to catch her. But Ga Eul sped up even more, leaving Yi Jung with no choice but to run to her. As soon as she was of reach, Yi Jung grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Ga Eul- yang…" he called out her name once more, now in a friendlier manner.

"What do you need sunbae?" Ga Eul asked as she took a look at his arm holding onto hers. She kept her head low, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Sorry... about earlier." Yi Jung said in a low voice, just enough for Ga Eul to hear it. At that moment, her eyes averted to meet his, making her more confused than ever.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady and firm, though deep inside, butterflies are still flying inside her stomach, still unable to comprehend what just happened inside the court room earlier.

"I was only doing my job earlier, Ga Eul- yang."

"I know. That's what you said to me the other day, right?"

"Ga Eul- yang…" Yi Jung murmured. "Please, accept my offer and let's stop this." his voice sounded so weak; so different from the tone he has just used on her a few days ago when they met and from his voice earlier inside the trial room.

"I told you, sunbae. I'm fighting you until the end. In no way would I agree to such agreement." Ga Eul then, using her free hand, released her arm from Yi Jung's grasp. She then started walking away from him again, towards her car.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung said from where he was standing. His eyes were directed to somewhere else but his words are reaching out to Ga Eul. "At first, I thought it would be so easy for me to win this case. I thought everything was to go on smoothly according to my plan… not until I knew you were the lawyer that I would be fighting against with." Yi Jung paused as he then turned his body to face the dumbstruck Ga Eul in front of her car. "I never thought in my whole life that I would be fighting a case against you… I always thought that I would be fighting… with you. Ga Eul- yang, I can't lose this case."

"I cannot lose this as well, sunbae." Ga Eul replied from where she was, her eyes looking straight into Yi Jung's.

"I tried settling this matter out of court, because I don't want to fight against you. I gave you a choice, Ga Eul- yang. This is what you chose, to fight against me. I never…"

"You did not give me a choice, sunbae." Ga Eul said, cutting his words. "You wanted to settle this matter out of court because you do not want to lose to your client; because you're a man of his words. You said that you're going to win this for him, so you're doing it. But, sunbae, you did not give me a choice when you tried to settle this out of court. You merely wanted to get out if this mess using your techniques. What you did was not giving me a choice; rather it was leading me to the comfortable path that would benefit the both of us. You told me that it was a win- win situation. Yes, that would be the case if I agreed to that out of court settlement you presented me. But you knew it from the very start that I wouldn't agree to such thing. Even if you knew that I wouldn't agree to such thing, you still asked me to settle the matters out of court, just to see if your instincts are right." Ga Eul paused. "I never thought that I would be fighting against you, either. I never really thought this thing could happen."

"Ga Eul-yang…"

"I'll definitely win this case, sunbae. I will. And not even you can stop me from doing that."

* * *

"Atty. So! Atty. So!" a voice coming from behind called Yi Jung's name. He stopped on his tracks and turned around to see Mr. Kang approaching him. Yi Jung turned around and faced the old man who was grasping for breath when he reached Yi Jung. "Atty. So, I need the money… urgently." Mr. Kang said out loud without beating around the bush. "I just received a call from my daughter saying that my wife needed the operation badly. I…"

"What about Atty. Chu?" Yi Jung asked, curious if the old man has already talked about this matter with his lawyer.

"I tried talking to her about it but…" Mr. Kang lowered his head. "I know that I'm sounding desperate at the moment but… Atty. So…" Mr. Kang paused as grabbed Yi Jung's hands and then kneeled down on him. "I need your help. I know Atty. Chu is doing her best but… my wife comes first."

"Mr. Kang…" Yi Jung put down his brief case and helped the old man stand up.

"I need the money as soon as possible. I can't wait any longer until the trial is finished." The old man is then starting to tear up in front of Yi Jung and he can't help but feel pity towards the old man.

"I understand, Mr. Kang. I'll prepare the necessary documents right away. Please wait at the hospital." Yi Jung then said as he patted the old man's shoulder.

Mr. Kang thanked Yi Jung several times before he then hurried off to go to the hospital. As soon as the old man was out of sight, Yi Jung fished his phone out of his pocket and made a call as he hurriedly came over to his car. "Ga Eul… pick up." He mouthed several times as the phone kept ringing. After a few rings, Ga Eul finally picked up the phone.

"What do you need sunbae?" Ga Eul asked coldly from the other line.

"Mr. Kang just came to me and asked for my help. I'm going back to the office to prepare the necessary documents. Ga Eul, your client badly needs the money right now. Please, let's just do something about this."

"Sunbae, I told you that…"

"He told me his wife comes first." Yi Jung cut off Ga Eul as he settled on the driver's seat. "Ga Eul- yang… I want to help Mr. Kang too. That's why I'm doing this. Please." He pleaded.

"Sunbae… I just can't let this case go."

"Then…" Yi Jung paused as started his car's engine. "I have another proposal to make."

* * *

"I knew you were good, Atty. So. If I hadn't known it, I wouldn't have come for your help." Song Woo Bin said smiling as he looked at the documents that Yi Jung has presented him. "So what was the first trial about? They should have just agreed to this right at the beginning." Song Woo Bin continued talking, more to himself now than to Yi Jung. As he finished scanning the documents, he ordered one of his bodyguards to hand Yi Jung a rather thick white envelope.

"What's this?" Yi Jung asked as he took the envelope. He knew what it was but asked anyway.

"Bonus fee and the first payment for the second case." Song Woo Bin said smiling. "You did a great job, Atty. So."

"I… I can't accept this." Yi Jung said, putting the envelope on the table and pushing it towards Song Woo Bin.

"Why? Isn't it enough? How much do you want, then?"

"It's not how much I want, Mr. Song Woo Bin." Yi Jung said as he started to compose himself. "I believe you remember our deal?"

"What deal?" Song Woo Bin asked.

"I believe that we agreed that after Mr. Kang's case, I won't be your lawyer anymore."

"What?!" Song Woo Bin shouted as he heard what Yi Jung has just said. "That can't be the case, Atty. So! Another case was filed against me yesterday. You can't just leave me."

"Yes, I can, Mr. Song." Yi Jung said, standing up from his seat. "I'm sorry but at this moment, you are not my client anymore. I advise you to look for a new lawyer."

"Why? Why can't you be? You were so good! I need you help once more. I'll pay you! How much do you want?"

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Song." Yi Jung said with finality as he turned around and moved towards his desk. "I cannot be your lawyer anymore since…"

Chu Ga Eul suddenly entered Yi Jung's office at the moment and said, "We were the ones who filed the new charges against you."


End file.
